


Celestial Soother

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Castiel, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”</p>
<p>Castiel is unable to keep his Grace (or hands) to himself when Dean presents with an obvious need for a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Soother

Castiel frowned as he watched Dean grab his left shoulder with the opposite hand, the hunter’s face pinching in pain as he attempted to stretch out the muscle there. A small, agonized grunt sounded from Dean’s throat, his eyes shutting tight as he rolled his shoulder, as if working to alleviate some hardened tension. Castiel sat up in his chair. “Dean. Are you alright?”

“Fine, Cas,” Dean said automatically, waving away Castiel’s concern. He dropped his hand from his shoulder, slowly rolling his neck around. “Just fine.”

“You’re in pain,” Castiel pointed out.

“Just some soreness. I’ll sleep it off, it’ll be better in the morning. Nothing to worry about,” Dean replied, groaning as he cracked the joints in his neck.

Castiel sucked in his lower lip, nibbling lightly on the sensitive skin, a trait he picked up his time watching the humans. Dean was definitely in more pain than he was letting on, and Castiel had an idea as to how to help the hunter. Castiel contemplated his next few words, uncertain as to how Dean was going to take them. “Dean, I wish to help.”

“Yeah? How?” Dean asked, casting a curious eyes over to where Castiel sat.

“Um,” Castiel responded, ducking his head. “Do you… Well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”

Dean blinked. “Come again?”

Castiel shrugged weakly, glancing up at Dean. “I want to help soothe your pain, Dean. It’s not going to disappear tomorrow, despite you…  ‘Sleeping it off.’ I wish to help you.” When silence and a blank stare met his words, Castiel shrugged once more, his eyes flitting to the ground. “It was just a suggestion.”

There was silence. A jostle of fabric. An elongated sigh. And—

“Okay, _fine_.”

Castiel’s eyes snapped up, slightly wide and surprised. “Really?”

Dean rolled his eyes, beckoning Castiel over. “Fine, do it. Put your damn hands on me. Let’s get it over with.”

Castiel couldn’t help the wide smile that graced his face, and had to fight himself from leaping out of his chair and dashing over to Dean, keeping his movements calm and collected as he walked over to where Dean sat. He forced his smile back as a thin blush colored his cheeks for what he was about to say next. “You’re going to… You’re going to have to take off your shirt, Dean.”

“Can’t massage me over my clothing?” Dean asked sarcastically, but he pulled his shirt over his head nonetheless.

“I’m not going to conduct a manual, physical massage, Dean,” Castiel said, sinking down next to the hunter on the bed. “Think of it as that but with me using my Grace instead. It works deeper, and it would take away more pain than a normal massage. It works best with skin-to-skin contact as well. My limited powers do not allow me to heal you completely, but I can do this. Will you allow me to do this, Dean?”

To Castiel’s delight, it only took a few seconds for Dean to meet his gaze and nod. “Okay. Go on.”

Castiel smiled softly and laid a hand on Dean’s left shoulder, overlapping the handprint he had made all those years ago. He closed his eyes and focused. Castiel sent his Grace pouring out from his fingers and into Dean’s body, the celestial aura acting as a hand while it searched for and worked through whatever tension it found inside Dean’s body. And considering that Dean had been a hunter for pretty much his whole life, there was _a lot_ of accumulated and unresolved stress within Dean.

Past the high hum of his Grace, he could hear rather than feel Dean’s response. The man probably wasn’t even aware of the sounds he was making, his deep moans, his guttural curses, his rough praises for the angel doing this to him. Nor was he probably aware of the effect it was having on Castiel.

_Oh, now he’s got a boner._

Yes, that’s probably what that was.

“Oh God, _Cas_ ,” Dean groaned gruffly, leaning heavily into Castiel’s hold, and the angel was left wondering how such blasphemous dialect could sound so _desirable_? “Oghhh, _damnit, yes_.”

It was too much. His Grace was singing with delight, his mind was muddled with heat and desire stemming from the perfect gravel in Dean’s voice, the hunter’s body was astonishingly warm and smooth and –

Castiel couldn’t help himself any longer, yanking Dean’s shoulder and bringing the hunter into a fierce kiss.

Maybe it was mutual attraction, or maybe the massage worked a little too well, but Dean melted into the kiss regardless.


End file.
